Justice Continued
by GreggoAddict
Summary: So, what happened when the Justice team left? This is my take on bringing the characters back and obviously having Clark come into play. Bart needs his help now that his teammates are M.I.A. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

First Smallville fic. I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I decided to just submit it and see what y'all would think of it!

Sadly, I don't own any Smallville characters even though I wouldn't mind taking Oliver and AC for a little bit lol

Hope you Enjoy!!

Justice Continued

Chapter 1

Chicago, Illinois.

"Impulse, is the perimeter secure?" a man dressed in green attire asked into his headset phone. His voice, electronically changed to hide his identity. Beside him, a well built male in orange and green stood, waiting for commands.

"The perimeter is secure Green Arrow. You're good to go."

With that said, Green Arrow, and his companion, Aquaman, began their entrance into the large building. From the outside, it looked like just another industry, one that may have important chemicals held, but to this crew of men, they knew otherwise. It was a holding place for people with abilities called 33.1. Luthor Industries as a matter of fact.

"Do you think there's people in here yet?" Aquaman asked as he got into step with the token leader of their group.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Luthor has probably hidden these people away in worse conditions until 33.1 was created." Green Arrow replied to him, seeing not too far ahead of them was their fourth member, Cyborg. He had gone in first, taking out the few guards, and hotwiring the alarms. They came up to the man, not helping but to give a smirk at his well down job.

"You're much better than any computer I've ever seen." Aquaman joked as they came into speaking distance.

"You're not too bad yourself for a fish out of water." Cyborg commented back. Aquaman gave him a glare at the fish joke but it was all in good humor.

"I don't know why you guys wouldn't let me come help." Chipped in a voice into their headsets.

"Sorry Impulse, but we know what happened before." Green Arrow reminded him.

"Come on dude, that was two months ago, and I was by myself anyway." The last time Impulse had gotten caught was in Smallville. That was it.

"Next time." He opened the door, stepping inside, quickly followed by Cyborg and Aquaman. They descended into the hall, looking around for where to go. "Impulse, where's their computer?"

"One sec..." Impulse told him as he scanned the blueprints of the building. "It looks like its to your right, up one floor, last room straight ahead."

The three heard it and Green Arrow and Cyborg nodded to each other. It was the same routine. Cyborg began a quick, silent run towards the room. He was going to get the information out of the computer while Aquaman and The Green Arrow put explosives around the entire facility.

Impulse sat in the chair, bored out of his mind. He hated being the youngest on the team. He was almost like the little brother to them all. He leaned back in the chair, just looking around the building prints, curious to see if anyone was in it that shouldn't be. He figured that Lex would have had a few experiments in there but lately, there hadn't been any signs of anyone with abilities, that is, until tonight. Impulse did a double take as he skimmed through a room, seeing that there was someone in there. "Impulse to Green Arrow, you there?"

"Green Arrow's here, what is it? Is everything okay?" He asked as he continued to place bombs around the place.

"Not perfect bro. I think there's an experiment there." He answered, looking closer to the building.

"Can you be sure?"

"Well, not exactly, but his heat signature is off the scale! He looks as if he's 250 degrees. That can't be normal." He said, squinting at the screen.

"Where is he?"

Impulse gave him the directions to the room and they finished their conversations. Green Arrow preferred to be as quiet and as quick as possible.

-

As this was all going on, Cyborg was working in the main computer room. He looked around the mainframe, searching for the place to plug in. It was always in a different spot in every building. He sighed in frustration until he finally saw the place to stick in his cord. He worked on the inscriptions, sure to find any information that they hadn't found yet. He found it and then plugged in the cord. For a moment, everything was going fine, then he felt himself begin to freeze. His computer body began to get a virus. He tried to pull the cord out but he couldn't. He looked up, seeing the red 'VIRUS' sign flashing. He groaned in pain before freezing completely. His eyes going black and his head dropping to his chest.

-

Aquaman almost made it a game in going from room to room, placing the explosives everywhere. It was fun scaring the pants out of all the workers walking around. He'd be a little uptight too if he knew that the place he worked was probably going to blow up.

He walked into a room that said it was only for specific workers only. How nice of Lex to be secretive. He placed an explosive in the room but then began to look around, in shock of course. For what he was seeing, made his stomach churn. It looked like many different, and rare fish, frozen solid in these cylinders. "My god." He mumbled to himself. How could someone do this to such harmless animals?

He frowned, beginning to leave the room. He had to just get out of there, and then let his revenge wait for another day. He took a step but was halted. He must have somehow set off a censor on the floor, for there was an invisible wall around him. Then the walls became solid all around. He tried to push and almost succeeded until the room he was now in, began to send in cold air. He felt like he was in an ice box that was placed in the middle of the North Pole. It was completely drying him out. He fell to his knees, grasping his chest. It was so tight. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Before he knew it, he was slumped against one of the walls, literally knocked out cold.

-

Impulse had been watching the monitors, seeing that everything was fine. That is, until he noticed the screen waver for only a second. He fortunately has a quick eye and was able to catch it. "Green Arrow, I think there's something wrong."

Green Arrow was on his way to the room, almost at the door by now. "What's going on?"

"The screen. I..someone taped into our computer system. We, have a problem." He said as he saw what appeared to be trouble. They all had special heat signatures. Normal red for being humans, but they had a blue color when one of them was in trouble. "It's Cyborg and Aquaman. Neither one's moving. They're blue. There's something going on."

"You're certain?" He asked as he opened the door to save the experiment.

"Yeah. Wait." Green Arrow stopped, waiting to see what was up.

"Shit. Abort. It's a trap. It's a trap." Impulse said, seeing that the huge heat censor was going quickly towards that door. He waited, holding his breath for a response from Green Arrow. He wasn't moving. Oh no. "Green Arrow?" He asked through the headphone. Shit. He watched as his head censor also went blue.

In an instant, or a flash, he ran to the building. He looked around, seeing nothing at all. He heard a beeping sound coming from his ear, which was obviously wired to Green Arrow and the others. His eyes widened. He looked up at the building, running as it began to blow. Oh no. He hoped to god that his friends and family weren't in there.

-

Smallville, Kansas.

Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan were currently working on some papers in the barn. He had gotten most of the phantoms taken care of. Sadly, there were still a few on the list that he had to find, but for the most part, they were where they should be. "It looks like you'll be done pretty soon." Chloe told Clark happily.

"Yeah, but I still have to find the others. I just hope they haven't hurt anyone." Clark told her, that constant worry plaguing on his features. Ever since his four friends had left, he had wondered how they were doing, and Chloe being Chloe, knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sure they'll gladly welcome you to help them once you're done here." She assured him.

"Yeah, but I wish Oliver could have at least check in to let us know how they've progressed."

"Do you not watch the news? Or ever read the papers?" She asked him. He just gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes slightly, typing onto her laptop. "Look." She instructed him, turning the laptop so he could see. "They've taken out at least ten 33.1 facilities. They're doing great."

"Yeah, but it also looks like the feds are beginning to get wind of this. They think it may be some sort of terrorist attack." Clark said, reading more on the attacks.

"They can't prove it. They have no liable sources." Clark decided that that was a good enough excuse for now. He told Chloe he'd be back in a moment, wanting to go to the kitchen to get them something to drink. He made his way down to the end of the barn, only to be stopped abruptly. He looked in surprise at the person who was panting in front of him. "Bart?"

"Hey Amigo. I need your help." Bart said as he looked up to his friend.

-

So, I was in love with the Justice episode so I had to write something. I hope to make this a lot better. I know it's rushed but, bare with me please!!

I hope to update later or something )

Please R&R

-Jackie


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't wait to update anymore, so I had to continue. I love getting Reviews so please send me something! It makes me feel good whether it's a fan of the story or someone who wants to criticize it.

Here you go!

Justice Continued

Chapter 2

Oliver Queen, a.k.a. The Green Arrow, woke up in a haze as he lifted his head off his chest. He tried to look around the room he was in, only to see that he couldn't since his vision hadn't fully come back yet. He closed his eyes once more, trying to tune in, anything.

There was a slow buzzing sound coming from a machine next to him but he didn't think it was any possible threat. He felt his body, hoping nothing was damaged. He felt a sticky substance on his right temple, figuring it was probably blood. He was sitting upright so he was in a chair.

He attempted to move his arms but felt that they were attached to the arm rests. It wasn't rope or tape, more like a metal cuff. He also felt it around his ankles to each leg and one around his torso.

Oliver opened his eyes again, this time able to adjust to the dim light around him. He was in a room. Looking closely, he realized it was a room that most 33.1 buildings had. Shit.

"So, you're awake?" Came an all too familiar voice from behind him. Oliver turned his head sideways to get a view of the person he hated most. Lex Luthor.

"You know, I had a feeling it was you destroying all of my facilities. You have no idea how much you've cost me so far." Lex told him as he came around to face Oliver, who still had the glasses and hood up. Not much of a disguise really. His voice alternation was, for some reason, still on.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Tell me, how much does someone's life cost? You treat these people like they're animals." Oliver told him coolly.

Lex simply shrugged. "These people need guidance. I'm doing the world a favor by helping them." He told The Green Arrow as he pulled a chair over towards them, sitting in front of Oliver, facing him of course. "Just like you did with your friends."

Oliver then looked at him in shock. "Where are they?"

"They're fine. They just need some guidance. Except, I'm wondering, where is that one? The quick one. Bart Allan I believe?" Lex asked curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oliver told him defiantly.

"You know what has really bugged me though?" Lex asked, unable to see the glare from Oliver. "Who is behind your mask." Oliver stiffened suddenly. Lex smirked, reaching over, pushing back the hood. Oliver tried to move out of the way but couldn't. Lex faltered, but then took off the shades as well. His face was full of shock and curiosity.

"Oliver Queen."

-

"So tell us again exactly what happened." Clark asked of Bart as they, along with Chloe set in the kitchen at the Kent farm.

Bart was on his fourth helping of food as he sighed. "I've already told you amigo, I have no idea what happened. Just, I think it was a trap. When I got there, it was too late. The place was blowing."

Clark and Chloe frowned, hoping against hope that their three friends were okay. Bart saw the looks and gave them a bit of a smile. "Chloalicious, can I see your computer for a sec?" Bart asked of her, his face full of hopefulness.

Chloe blushed slightly at the nickname but moved her laptop over towards him. "Excellent." He said as he turned in his chair to dig into his backpack. He pulled out a disc and inserted it into Chloe's laptop. He skimmed through the files, entering several different passwords. It was for security. After a few seconds and very curious looks from Clark to Chloe and back, Bart turned the computer. "Here." He said, pointing to the screen.

Clark and Chloe looked closer, seeing that it showed each of the teammates. "You see, the plus of us working together, we installed these special chips. We use them to check if one of us is hurt by a color scheme." Bart explained, this showing how they showed blue on the heat scans.

"When we're on a job, we're red just like anyone else. Blue, if one of us is hurt or injured. Black, well, if we're terminated." Bart said simply. "As we can see, they're alive, just, not necessarily in the best condition right now."

According to the listings, it looked as if Victor and Aquaman were doing the worst at the moment. They were more than alive, just not doing the best.

"Can these chips track where you're at as well?" Clark asked as he still stared down at the screen, looking at all the readings.

"I think so, and they should, but, for some reason, it's almost as if there's a block in them. The chips must have, somehow gotten damaged. I tried earlier to track them but it won't work." Bart said, his voice lowering, sad that he couldn't track them. "I have no idea where to even begin looking."

"Can't we do it how we did last time?" Chloe chipped in. Clark and Bart looked at her, waiting for a better explanation. "Well, last time, when we were looking for you, Bart, I noticed that there was several million dollars in transfers to a specific building. Maybe, just maybe, they've done that again." Chloe thought, typing on the laptop.

Clark smiled at Chloe's cleverness. He watched her patiently, hoping she'd come up with an answer like she usually did. After several minutes, Clark began to bite lightly on his thumb nail.

Chloe smiled slightly as she finished. "Well, it's not much, but it's a start." She told them, turning the computer. "See, there's been about ten different places that have had the most amount of equipment moved. I mean, maybe they know how we found Bart last time and are trying to throw us off. Then again, they could have been separated, and the remaining seven, could be strong people." Chloe told them, trying to think of different solutions.

Clark and Bart both nodded in understanding.

"So, where do we start?" Bart asked as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

-

Aquaman woke up with a start. He tried to get up but realized he was strapped to table, much like he was about a year ago when he was in Smallville. He felt so dehydrated. He knew that once he had defrosted, so to speak, that they must have stopped him from getting any sort of liquids.

He grunted as he tried to break free. It was to no use. He took in a deep breath, feeling how dry his throat was. He needed water so badly. He looked around, seeing if there was anyone in the room with him. No. There wasn't. It was just him again.

Looking over at a table directly beside him, he looked at all the different instruments, wondering what they were for. They looked sharp and he hoped that they weren't planning on using any on him. He wondered too where the others were. Hopefully they had gotten out before any damage was done.

-

Victor had been awake for quite some time. His anti-virus programs usually were up to speed when it came to those. Unfortunately, he was unable to move much like the rest of his companions.

Victor was held down on the ground. There was a special gravitational pull in the room. He saw a few humans walk in but they were fine. He then tested his human half. It could move fine. The bicentennial part of him, however, was almost super glued to the ground. He tried to use all his strength to get up, but it was to no avail. He looked around, seeing what Aquaman had seen. Several instruments strung around the place. He just hoped they weren't for him either.

-

Okay, so maybe it was another quick chapter but I really want to get this story out. I want you all to help me too.

Would you rather the next chapter be focused more towards Ollie and the others, or Bart and Clark? I may not fully go with the final decision, and decide to just split the chapter up, but we'll see.

Should there be any relationships? Maybe some close friendships? I think I'm going to stray away from Lana being involved. Mainly Chloe obviously, and I my bring Lois into play.

Let me know what you want!

-Jackie


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU ALL for you awesome reviews. I love to get feedback as much as possible. Please keep it up!

I've seen a lot of wanting for Chloe/Oliver and I'm not for sure on that. I want to write what you guys want to read, it's just difficult to pick for sure. So, just in case it doesn't go that way, please don't kill me lol.

Anyway, keep up the marvelous reviewing. It keeps me going!

Justice Continued

Chapter 3

Lex had gone to pacing now. It had been roughly ten minutes since his discovery and he hadn't spoken a word. Oliver remained quiet as well, nervous with anxiety, wondering what Lex was planning.

Lex came back to the chair, sitting down in it. "I never would have guessed that the man in green tights was my old classmate."

Oliver didn't even flinch at the name Lex gave him. "Yeah well, everyone has a fetish." Oliver told him defiantly. "Like you, kidnapping and experimenting on people."

Lex kept his cocky grin on his face. "It's no fetish. I'm trying to help these people. To make them better for themselves, and for the world."

"Oh, so that's why you're actually making them into some sort of an army?" Oliver asked. Lex didn't falter at the words, but there was the smallest change in his feature.

Lex made that look. That look where you know he's up to something and it's so obvious, but still he proceeds to act as nothing is wrong? Yeah, that's it. "An army? What is this a comic book? Freaks being helped out, but really the 'Super Heroes' think there's some sort of a diabolical plot behind it?"

Oliver nodded his head. "You read my mind."

Lex shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "I just can't get over the fact that, Oliver Queen, is, what do they call you? The Green Arrow? It's pretty impressive to say the least." Lex pointed out.

"Get used to it. Who knew Lex Luthor, the most corrupted man this century, would turn out as the bad guy? Wait, I think we all guessed that already." Oliver told him, trying to adjust himself in the chair. He had tried a few times to get loose, but there was no give with metal.

Lex smiled once more, getting up from the chair. He placed it over across the room. Oliver watched what he was doing with curiosity. He was beginning to get more worried. That's when the question he had previously asked hit him.

"Where's my friends?"

"Who? Arthur Curry? Victor Stone? What about Bart Allan? Has he been helping you out as well?" Lex asked, trying to get some information from Oliver. Oliver just looked at him, not daring to mistake giving away a friend.

"Come on Oliver, don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about. We've been on your trail for a while now." Lex began, his arms clasped together behind his back, professionally. "Ever since the explosion in Atlanta, we were able to get a little bit more on one of our security cameras. Turns out, Victor Stone had missed this glitch in his hardware. We were able to catch him running by, thus hurting a few of our workers."

Oliver kept a stone face, listening to his every word. Victor's upgrades were fine. One of Lex' scientists must have been able to hotwire itself into turning back on. They must have another facility as a back up.

"We've been following up on your work, Oliver. You guys have been able to locate all of my facilities. Unfortunately, I don't' think we were able to get any of your computer analysis' but I wouldn't doubt you know where every single place is." Lex told Oliver, seeing that he was right in Oliver's eyes.

"You're not going to get away with this. You can't just hold us here." Oliver told him, the obvious line from anyone held against their will.

"But Oliver, I already have." Lex told him, a smirk apparent on his face. The look, something Oliver did not trust.

Lex then walked closer to Oliver. I'm afraid I must cut our time short. I hope we can get a chance to catch up soon." Lex told him, patting his shoulder, then exiting the room, leaving Oliver alone.

Oliver began to pull harder at the cuffs, hoping to get free. He had been stripped of all of his equipment so he couldn't use anything to cut through the restraints. He let his head fall back, taking a deep breath, trying to figure out how screwed he was, exactly.

-

Bart and Clark raced as quick as they could, their first target in Wisconsin. It seemed like a pretty good place to start. Wisconsin seemed random. It wasn't a state that was in the news all the time and it had no connections to anything.

Their only concern was that it had no reason to be there. Out of Chloe, and Oliver's team's own separate research, this place didn't even have an ounce of people with abilities. Maybe they put their friends here because it would throw them off? It could be a trap too. They didn't know but they couldn't sit around with the possibility of their friends getting hurt.

The two people on the world who were faster than any speeding bullet made a quit stop outside of the gates. They only panted slightly. "It looked like for a minute you were going to quit on me Clark." Bart joked as he looked through the gates to the facility.

Clark smiled barely, but just at the simple fact he was in serious mode. "Give me a break, you run a lot more than I do." He told him back, in a jokingly voice. Clark looked around, seeing no guards which was pretty strange.

He and Bart had decided to go over the schematics first of the building, making sure they knew where to go and how to do it. Since they were both super fast, they'd go in and out. The estimated time to take them to each check half of the building was, five minutes, at the least.

"Ready?" Clark asked as he ripped open a part of the gate for them to crawl through.

Bark got into a stance to get prepared to run. "Si." Bart told him. As soon as he answered they both took off, Bart to the left and Clark to the right.

Going as quick as they were, it was difficult sometimes to get the doors opened. They both had little to no trouble at all with guards. There weren't a lot around, which was odd as well.

The rooms Clark went through looked like they were ready to hold people, but, there was nothing in them. He was surprised that Luthor Corp would spend so much money on a building, only to have nothing placed in it. He wondered of the possibility if they were too early. Maybe Lex was moving them to this place another time.

On Bart's half, he got nothing. Nothing at all. He got rooms that were for storage. Rooms that held boxes full of computers and office equipment, not a place to hold people. There wasn't anything set up yet. They were just empty rooms with boxes and chairs and desks.

They almost collided with each other as they met back. Two red lines raced down the hall, the smaller red line making it out the door before the bigger one. We all know, it was Bart who had gotten out first. They ran a few more blocks before stopping in an alley, just in case.

"Find anything?" Clark asked as he leaned against a wall. He couldn't help it, he was surely winded.

"No luck. You?" Bart asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer to that question. Clark simply shook his head. "Now what?"

Clark regained himself. "I guess all we can do is go back and she where Chloe thinks we should check into."

Bart agreed, eager to see her as much as he could. He couldn't help but have a crush on her. "Sounds good to me."

So there they went, running back to Smallville as quick as they could. They told Chloe that they'd be back and to meet in the barn, like usual. They would go to Oliver's vacant place but were worried that Lex would go looking for Bart, and more information there.

As they approached the barn, they noticed a certain someone there with Chloe. They ran until they were just outside of the barn. "Lois! What are you doing here?" Clark asked as he came near her.

"Looking for you Smallville. Where've you been? And, who's that?" Lois asked, getting to the point and looking over Clark's shoulder at Bart.

"His name's Bart, he's an old friend who's visiting." Clark explained, hoping Bart wouldn't try and super speed around her. He wanted Lois to know about, everything, but, he couldn't put her in too much danger than she usually is in.

Lois gave him an, 'Oh' face as she turned looked back at Clark.

"What was it you needed me for?" Clark asked her, wondering what she wanted. Lately, she had been a little bit busy.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me out. I saw this in the paper this morning." Lois told him, pulling a folded newspaper from her side. Clark looked at her curiously then down at the paper. Bark moved beside him, looking over his arm at the paper.

"It looks like a lot more Luthor Corp places have been destroyed." Clark told her, handing the paper back.

"Yeah, but, don't you think it's a little odd? I mean, first it was here, and now it just keeps jumping around from city to city?" Lois asked. She wondered to herself why she came to Clark. Why would he know?

"A little. Maybe someone just doesn't like him." Clark replied to her casually. Bart chose not to say anything, figuring out for himself that she must not know.

"Thank you Capitan Obvious. I don't know why I came over. I think I'm just going to grab a coffee with your mom then go to work. Bye." Lois said angrily, well slightly, as she stalked off.

"She seems nosey." Bart said, watching as Lois walked away.

"Well, she is a reporter." Clark told him.

"Hey, I heard that." A different female voice said, floating through their eardrums.

"Sorry Chloe, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Clark said feeling himself blush a little with embarrassment.

"Don't sweat it. So how'd you guys do?" She asked, hopeful at first but as she asked, she knew they had come up short.

-

DONE! I'd finish it off a little better but I have homework and I'm tres tres tired. So, please again. REVIEW!!! I love them loads.

Just for my little footnotes to keep things straight, this is obviously a little in my form of things.

Like I'm making Chloe single. I want her to have a relation with one of the guys. Lois, she'll be coming in and out of the story. I guess you could say this is really centered towards Oliver but hey, he's gorgeous. I love him.

I can't wait to update this more so please send me your love to keep me going!

-Jackie


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't reply sooner, it's just been a really busy weekend. I was so glad to see the reviews. I love you guys!

I think I might just stray away from any relationships, but just friendships, for now. I don't think love and stuff is really important at this time. Getting the guys back is the most important!

-

"Go. To. Hell!" Oliver spat, spitting blood out as he said his statement. Lex had spent over an hour trying to physically force Oliver to spill his secrets about what he knows. Lex was getting tired, of course.

"I knew you were always the stubborn one." Lex told his former colleague as he walked around him, examining the damage he had caused already.

A week and a half had gone by and Oliver was still cuffed to the chair, only his shirt had been ripped off of him. You could see several cuts and soon to be bruises over his chest. His breathing was heavy since he had been trying to calm himself down. He was in pain but he was determined to not cry out. His left nostril had blood flowing from it as well as his bottom lip. There was also a thin cut below his left eye from where Lex had punched him hard.

Oliver looked up at him, the anger rising every second but his determination was one the greater. He breathed deep out of his nose, not going to say a word. He'd remain silent from now on.

Lex went to strike him once again until a beeping sound at his hip came. He brought his arm down, reaching down and grabbing his cell phone. He walked away a little, listening to the speaker. "Excellent. Bring them in." Lex had told him. Oliver could only look at him curiously, wondering exactly what he was planning on doing.

He heard doors open from behind him but he couldn't turn his head to see who came in. "'You know how I told you I've been helping the people here?" Lex asked Oliver as he continued to look past his shoulders. Oliver glared at him, hating that he'd put people's lives in danger.

Lex smirked at the look Oliver gave him. "You see, it's almost a test. We have found this formula that you can inject into people. It's able to, control what they do. They can't fight it, it's nearly impossible."

"How does that help? It's controlling people. It's forcing them to do your handy work." Oliver said to him, worried at this new found experiment.

"No no, it helps them. That way they can't hurt people. They can't try and kill someone if normally they want to." Lex explained, trying to make it sound better even though we all know it's not.

"Like your friends. They're better now." Lex said, his smirk curling into a devilish grin. Oliver's eyes widened as his face paled even more than it was by now. As if on cue, the two boys walked into Oliver's line of site, standing side by side.

The two were staring straight ahead, as if their souls were sucked out of them. Their eyes showed nothing in them. Their clothes were changed too. They both wore gray and black uniforms. Long sleeved and pants.

"Can't you see? They're calm and controlled now. They won't hurt anyone anymore, unless, that is, they need to." Lex said to Oliver, walking across AC and Victor. The didn't even flinch. "Turn around." Lex instructed. Oliver watched in horror as AC did as he was told. "You see here?" Lex asked, pointing to the back of his neck. "All we have to do if give him a shot every once in a while. This shoots directly up to his nerves in his brain and TA DA, he's ours."

Oliver couldn't quite figure out what to say right now. How could he get a hold of this sort of power. "This is madness Luthor. You can't do this. It's inhumane."

Lex came closer to Oliver. "It's not inhumane when you're not human." Oliver stared in shock, not able to quite believe his eyes. His friends weren't just, there.

"AC. Victor. Snap out of it. You've got to fight it." Oliver called to them. They didn't falter in their stances, nor acknowledge that Oliver was trying to talk to them. Lex chuckled softly.

"If you would have cooperated with me Oliver, maybe this wouldn't have come down to this." Lex told him, trying to mess with him more than anything.

"That's bullshit and you know it. If I had anything to tell you, you still would have done it regardless." Oliver knew what Lex was up to. He was scared at the same time. What if Lex did get to him? What if he used that stuff on him? What if he told him things?

Lex shrugged. "I guess we'll never know now, huh?" He told him. "Now, I think AC and Victor would like to teach you a little lesson." Lex told Oliver.

Oliver had been looking down at the ground trying to think of a plan, but looked back up slowly at what Lex was saying. What did he mean by that? "What?"

"You heard me." He was on his way out of the room. He and a few of his assistants left the room. There was a click and Oliver looked down, seeing he was no longer attached to that damn chair. He went to stand, only to fall to the ground on his knees. His strength had left him in such a short time.

He looked up at his two former friends, seeing malice in their eyes._ Crap._ "Victor Stone. I'm your friend. Come on AC, we've been working together. Don't you remember?" Oliver asked them.

"Worked together? You mean, you took the lead and we followed like lost puppies?" Victor snapped.

Oliver wasn't sure if he was surprised that he actually spoke, or of what he had said. Did he really feel that way? They all played key roles. Oliver knew he happened to make the plans and everything but he didn't see himself as a leader or anything.

Oliver grabbed onto the steel chair he had been sitting on for leverage as he stood shakily. "C'mon boys. We're in this together. Lex has you under some sort of drug. You've just got to fight it."

"Or we could do this.." AC said as he approached Oliver. Before he knew it, his back was slamming into a wall behind him. He fell to the floor on all fours panting. He was in trouble, that was for sure. He was in no strength to fight, and he had nothing with him. To add onto that, he couldn't fight his friends. His breaths came quickly and hard. He looked up fearfully this time, seeing AC and Victor standing over top of him.

-

After a long and aggravating long two weeks Clark, Bart, and Chloe weren't even a step closer to finding their friends. They looked through about five more 33.1 facilities, all coming up empty. Obviously, they were beyond frustrated.

"Where to next?" Clark asked Chloe as the three of them sat in the living room at the Kent Farm. Clark was standing up, leaning onto the back of the couch while Chloe and Bart both sat on the love seat across from the couch.

Chloe was carefully looking over her notes on the screen of her laptop as Bart sat back, his eyes closed. He was tired from all of this. "Here."

At the statement, Bart opened his eyes, sitting up. "You need to rest." Chloe told Bart as she waited for Clark to make his way over towards the two.

"I'm good to go." Bart said to her as a poor rebuttal. "I just needed a small nap."

Clark looked at Chloe then back at Bart. "Maybe she's right. You can rest up and go on the next one with me."

"What if this next one is the one?" Bart shot, not wanting to stay back, again.

"Then I'll scope it out, come back and get you, then we'll go and rescue them." Clark compromised. Bart hesitated for a second but gave in.

"Yeah, yeah…" He mumbled as he looked to see where it was.

"This one's not too far. It's in Oklahoma." Chloe explained. It was the same routine as every other place they had found. It was a warehouse that was bought out by Luthor Corp that had several millions in transfers. The only thing that got them every time was why was so much money getting moved if there was nothing in them? Maybe to throw them off?

"I'll go check it out. I'll be back in a few hours." Clark told them. Sure, he could get there in probably a minute, if that, but he had a few things to take care of as well.

"I better get to The Daily Planet too. I'll catch you guys later." Chloe informed the boys as she stood up.

"I guess, I'll just stay here." Bart said, slightly miserable. He hoped to spend some time with Chloe.

Before he knew it, Clark had ran off and then moments later, Chloe had left too. Bart sighed, walking up the stairs into the vacant bedroom he had been sleeping in for the past few weeks.

He flopped down onto the bed, putting his arms behind his head for support. Staring at the ceiling got him no where and spent little time to pass. He closed his eyes, feeling how tired his body actually was.

Bart Allen may have a high metabolism and run faster than, well, anything, but boy could he get exhausted faster. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he heard a faint beeping sound.

His face wrinkled in confusion as he began to fully wake up. Bart was still in a haze but his body forced himself to wake up fully. That beeping wasn't just any normal type of beep. He had heard that special beep for quite some time. He rose up, looking across the room onto a table.

His earpiece/phone, was beeping for him to connect. He jumped up, stopping as he stared down at the piece. Only three others had this communication ability. Chloe and Clark had before too, but, this one was on a special frequency. He realized he was taking forever and picked it up.

"Hello?" Bart asked, wondering what was going on.

"Bart. I need your help." The voice said quietly through the earpiece. Bart looked up, seeing his reflection in a mirror. The look he had on his face was one of shock, confusion, and a little relief.

"Where are you?" Bart asked without question.

-

BAM! I hope this was an okay cliffhanger. I'm trying to make these chapters okay long. They're not too long but I hate when they're too short of seem rushed.

Hopefully, this one wasn't rushed…too much.

Let me just clarify really quick. The Oliver sequence, was a week and a half later, while the Clark/Bart/Chloe sequence is two weeks later. So, they weren't happening simultaneously.

Hope that'll help a little.

I'll reply as soon as I can! Leave me REVIEWS!!!

-Jackie


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry it's been for forever since I've updated. I've just been so busy lately. School crap and typical drama is driving me crazy. I'm more determined than ever to finish this story, so, I promise, I'll get this done! So, this might not be as long a chapter as my others are but I'm going to get this done!

Justice Continued

Chapter 5

Bart listened to his faithful leaders directions to where he was and he left immediately. He thought briefly of getting a hold of Chloe or Clark but, Oliver sounded like he was in trouble, he couldn't afford to waste time. Instead, he left Clark a simple note as to where he went.

Bart found the warehouse that Oliver had described, entering it faster than a blink of an eye. He looked around, not seeing anything since it was very dark in there. He heard a groan to his far left, freezing in place.

You know how it is when you're wondering around in the dark. The slightest sound will spook you, no matter what. This is how Bart felt, sure, he could just run away, but he couldn't. He had to find his friends. He crept closer to the sound, narrowing his eyes in the dark to see what it was.

Off into the shadows, Bart could tell there was an obvious person on the ground. He was slumped against the wall. The figure had a green tint off of its body. Bart knew as soon as he saw the green, that it was Oliver.

In about a millisecond, Bart was by his side. Oliver didn't look hurt, except for bruises on his face. He felt for a pulse, seeing that there was one. "Oliver? Are you okay?"

Bart didn't think Oliver was conscious, except for when his eyes decided to open a minute or so later. "Bart?"

"Yeah, it's me. Let's get out of here." Bart told him, beginning to help him stand up. Oliver stood, swaying slightly into him but kept his balance.

"Where's the others?" Bart asked, looking around the warehouse.

"They were captured." Oliver told him, overly bland. Bart just ignored it.

"We need to go find them. They could be in trouble." Bart wanted to find them desperately. He remembered his time when he was held captive. Not cool at all.

Bart waited for Oliver to respond to that, to give an order, anything, but he didn't. Bart turned around to face him, seeing that he was just staring at him. "What?"

Before Bart could react, he was down on one knee, grabbing at an arrow that was shot in his chest. He looked down at it, his vision beginning to quickly fog over. It hurt but it wasn't deadly. "What're you..?"

Oliver just stared at him. He grabbed a phone from his pocket, pressing a button. "I've got him."

Bart looked at him, everything coming to his senses now. It was a trap. Shit. "Why?" But, unfortunately, before Bart could hear the answer, his vision completely left him and he fell to the ground. The last thing he could recall was feeling a pair of hands grabbing him and lifting him up.

-

By the next day, Clark had returned to Smallville. He didn't find anything, again. He was getting sick of this goose chase, it was a waste of time. Lex was practically toying with them.

He got into his home, greeted by his mother. "Any luck?" She asked him as she put away a few pans from the dishes.

"No. It was another dead end." Clark replied.

"Where's Bart? Didn't he go with you?" Martha asked him, looking around and not seeing Bart around anywhere.

Clark looked at her a little puzzled. "He stayed here since he needed to rest. You haven't seen him?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. I was home all day yesterday and I only saw him once. I thought I saw him go upstairs to take a nap." She informed Clark. He nodded and then began to go up the stairs to see if Bart was still up there. He'd have to be the laziest kid ever to still be in bed.

Clark reached the room, seeing that the bed was slightly ruffled, that being from someone either sitting on it or laying down, but briefly.

He sighed, going over to the window, looking out onto the lands. He knew it wouldn't give him answers, he just did to think. He walked back over to the bed sitting on the edge of it. He reached over to get the phone.

Dialing Chloe's number, he awaited her answer. "This is Chloe."

"Hey Chloe, it's Clark."

"Hi Clark, are you back already?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, I am. By chance, have you talked to Bart?" Clark asked her, his eyes fixing on a piece of paper on the floor.

Chloe thought for a moment. The last time she saw him was yesterday when the three were together. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Clark sighed, hoping that maybe Bart was there annoying Chloe. "It's nothing, I don't think. He's just not here." The paper on the floor began to bug him so he had to pick it up.

"Maybe he went to get something to eat. Didn't he usually go down to Mexico to get lunch?" Chloe asked Clark.

"Yeah, but he hadn't just because it would be too dangerous to go out alone. It's just.." Clark stopped, reading the paper that was on the floor.

"It's just what?" Chloe was confused since he just stopped talking. "Clark? Hello?"

"He talked to Oliver."

"What? How do you know?"

"There's a note on the floor. It says he talked to Oliver and that he went to help him." Clark said, taking a standing position.

"Did he say where he went?"

"Yeah, Chicago." Clark told her. Why hadn't they thought of there as one of their first targets. Of course Lex would pick a big city. Big cities had so many buildings and facilities that it'd blend right in practically.

"Are you going?" Chloe asked, worry apparent in her voice. What if he got into trouble while there.

"Yeah, I have to. Bart would have called or came back if he had no trouble." Clark decided on his own. It was partially true. He knows that Bart would call because Clark practically acted as a mother hen.

"I think maybe I should tag along? You know, just in case you get yourself into some sort of trouble, the least I can do is call the cops, or something." Chloe offered.

"I'd like you to help but I can't risk you getting hurt." Clark told her. "Look, I better go. Bart could be in serious trouble."

"Yeah, but if Oliver talked to him, then is it possible that Oliver escaped?" She thought.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I'll call you and check up later on." With that said, Clark hung up.

He pondered what had exactly happened. Maybe Bart was fine and was hiding out with Oliver until they had a chance to get out of there. Maybe Bart and Oliver got ambushed after Bart found Oliver. He really had no idea.

On the paper was an address but Clark didn't quite want to go there, just in case it was a trap. You never know.

-

I'm sorry again, that it's so short! This is my shortest so far. I hate it. I just, rushed it a little and didn't add as much detail. I'm SORRY LOVES 3

Anyway, I wanted to also point out that I'm taking X-Men idea from the second movie. You know, with the whole, controlling idea. I wanted to use it thought. Hope you guys don't mind.

Please leave me reviews, those are the only things that make me want to finish my stories!

-Jackie


	6. Chapter 6

Dang. I got to tell you. I'm not very happy. 4 reviews? I really, really hoped to get more. I mean I know you guys don't have to leave me anything, just, it'd be nice. I feel like my story sucks. Je n'aime pas.

Well I hope to see more reviews. If not, then I'll probably end up forgetting about this story. That's why it's taken me so long to reply, because, I feel like you guys don't want to read this. Please prove me wrong!

Justice Continued

Chapter 6

_Flashback _

_By the time AC and Victor were done with Oliver, he was surprised he could even breathe. It hurt so bad to do so much as blink. Letting air fill his lungs both felt good but hurt all the same. That little bit of pressure on moving his lungs caused pain to rivet throughout his body. It stung every muscle to try and get up. He was sure that he'd be dead soon._

"_Had enough Oliver?" Lex's voice asked him from the darkness. All he could do was glare for, it hurt to try and talk._

"_Looks like you did." Lex, now in view, walked over to Oliver, kneeling beside him. "You ready to talk yet?" He could tell that Oliver couldn't talk and even if he could, the defiant stare he got from the blond told him that he wouldn't anyway._

"_Fine then. I guess I'll let you join your friends. You see, you'll be working for me no matter what." _

_Lex nodded to a few people, them walking over towards the two. The men walked on either side of Oliver, lifting him up. He let out a hiss of pain as they did so, a few of his ribs, most likely, broken._

_They laid him on a table, face down. He felt something place over the middle of his back, his ankles and his wrists. He was strapped to the table, no mobility. It wouldn't matter anyway because he couldn't move. He felt himself move back and forth between consciousness._

_Suddenly, he felt a sting of pain on the back of his neck. It felt almost as if he had just been branded. He shut his eyes tightly at the pain, waiting for it to go away. He then remembered; AC had the same thing on his back. Lex told him that was how he could control them. Shit. He pulled at the restraints, knowing it hopeless. He jerked his head to the side, but felt a firm hand grab it to hold it still. _

_The hand smashed his head onto the table, their fingers entwining into his hair. He opened his eyes seeing Lex' menacing ones staring at him. "You're almost done Oliver." _

_A liquid, just as fiery as the first, touched the back of his neck in the same spot. He grimaced, biting down on his lip this time. He would have cried out but he knew that that was exactly what Lex would want to hear. He could feel the liquid going into his body. _

_It felt as if the liquid got into his blood stream, flowing into his whole body. Then, there was a stick in his arm. Someone injected him with something. As soon as he felt it, he knew what it was; a sedative. _

_Oliver Queen's eyelids began to flutter and soon after, he went into unconsciousness._

_-_

_Oliver woke up, a little confused. He felt his body stand up. He told himself to hurry and run out, but, nothing happened. _

_He turned his head to look at his body, only, it didn't move either. He looked out his own eyes, taking in the scene around him. He wanted to look around the room completely, but nothing moved. He yelled at his brain to make something, anything move, but it was useless._

"_Oliver, how are you feeling?" The pleasant voice of Lex coming into the room. _

"_Never better sir." Oliver was confused at the voice that answered. He was sure it was his. Hell, he even felt his lips move, but, he didn't command himself to talk. What the hell?_

"_I told you I could help you." Lex told him, patting him on the shoulder. Oliver felt that too. He wanted to glare, flick Lex's hand away, something, but, nothing happened. _

"_Now Oliver, I've got you a mission to do for me. I want you to get us your fourth teammate, Bart Allen. Lead him here." Lex instructed, setting a cellular device in front of Oliver. He felt his head nod and watched in horror as his muscles contracted to movement. His body was moving joints to reach and grab the phone, dial the numbers, make the call. Oh god._

_Oliver listened to himself talk to Bart, telling him where to come. He wanted to make his voice tell it was a trap but it did nothing. Why couldn't he get control of his own body? _

-

Now here we are, watching as Oliver carries an unconscious Bart Allen on his shoulder. Oliver screamed at himself to drop him or, come back to his senses and get away. He was let loose by Lex, yet as much as he wanted to leave, he was unable to. Lex had some sort of control over his body.

Oliver remembered the circle on the back of AC's neck, he must have one as well. He just, had no idea what the substance was that could control someone. It must be one of Lex' scientist's experimental treatments for, he'd never heard of anything like that.

He quickly made it back to the headquarters that Lex was staying at, going into a room he had previously been told to drop off Bart's body. He set the boy down on a table onto his stomach.

The setup was the same when it was Oliver who was on the table. There were latches on the table to keep Bart from getting free. Once Oliver made sure they were secure, he left the room.

'"_Come on, why can't I do any._..THING!" Oliver stopped walking. The last word he said in his mind came out. He lifted his hand in front of his face. Was it wearing off? He felt his legs still walking, probably to go meet up with Lex. No.

Stop walking. Stop. Walking. After several more steps, Oliver was able to do just that. He felt his body stop. He turned around and began to find his way out of there. He knew the location of this place so he thought if he'd get help then he'd bring them back.

Oliver then fell. His body. It was in so much pain. What the hell? "Shit." He said as his eyes tightened. He grabbed at his ribs, recalling that earlier, Victor had definitely broken one of his ribs, or two.

"It looks like my syrum is starting to wear off." Lex said from behind Oliver. He tensed, turning, laying on his back to see Lex and three other men coming closer to him.

"You see Oliver, this serum works like a charm. It takes complete control of someone's body. It's almost like a possession. You, yourself will be aware of what's going on but unable to do a thing about it. Your body won't feel pain, but you will. It's almost like a robot, but, when the serum wears off, that's when everything comes in contact. It's amazing what can happen when you mess with someone's nervous system." Lex softly chuckled at his own, sick joke.

The men helped lift Oliver up and carry him into the room he was supposed to have gone in before. "Stop." Oliver pleaded, feeling weak for doing so.

"Stop what? I'm helping you." Lex told him, nodding his head. One of the men behind Oliver held a syringe. They injected it into the back of Oliver's neck, letting it's affects take place in Oliver.

Oliver's body slumped to the ground for a moment while the dose worked its way throughout his entire body. In seconds, Oliver stood back up.

"Are we feeling better now?"

"Yes sir."

"That's what I wanted to here. Gentlemen, prepare the boy." Lex sneered, walking with the others towards the room that held Bart.

-

So this was even shorter, I just wanted to update this. Like I said, I want to see if anyone even cares to read this or not, that's partially the reason why I didn't want to type a whole lot, in case I was wasting my time or something.

I hope I don't seem bitchy or needy or anything, I just really would like feedback.

Thanks guys

-Jackie


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. It's been quite some time since I've been on here! I apologize for not replying to this but everything got in the way then I had no time, and then, I just lost my muse for it. The irony is that while I was pondering what I felt like doing on my day off, I get a review for this story that convinced me to just finish it! Thank you Sarahofearth for the nice review & getting me to finish!

Justice Continued - literally

Chapter 7

"He has abilities." Bart said as he sat in a chair across from Lex. Lex, obviously, looking pleased as ever.

"What sort of abilities?" Lex questioned, anxious curiously marked all across his face.

"Well, he's incredibly fast. Almost as fast as me. His strength is uncanny." Bart answered, the smallest wince on his features, betraying one of his greatest comrades. One of his greatest friends.

By this point, he had been 'turned' as you would call it as well. Oliver, AC, and Victor were standing in a line side by side one another behind their friend. Though, being like the zombies they were, they didn't register the friendships they had.

Lex snapped his fingers, Victor coming forward, putting more of the liquid into Bart. His metabolism worked much faster like the rest of his organs in his body and it used up the serum much faster than the others.

"Intriguing. What else?" Lex pressed on, his fingers pressed together, against his lips.

"His body is like the strongest metal you could think of, impenetrable." Bart answered, his face a dull stare again.

Lex stood up, happy with himself. He had everything he needed. His body guards now were inhuman machines that did everything at the snap of his fingers. Well, Oliver technically wasn't superhuman, but, his sense of awareness was amazing.

"You're next mission. Destroy Clark Kent."

-

Though it felt like it had been a long time, the truth was that Bart had only been gone for about three days, all the while, Clark and Chloe researched vigorously what could have happened. They suspected he was probably captured and their focus was finding which building Lex could have been holding his friends.

"It's probably a building that would be close to, if not having a dock with the water." Chloe had agreed with this since they had AC, and he definitely needed to be sustained with the need of water.

"Good point, but, there's so many buildings throughout the entire city that are connected with the lake. There's several he could be hiding out in." Chloe thought as they looked on a map of the city on her computer.

"I wonder..." Clark begin but fell silent, the rest of the thought being pondered in his head.

"What?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"Well, like last time, before Bart went missing while we looked for the others. They all have a chip inside of them.." He told her.

"I remember that, but, didn't he say that there's a block on them?"

"Yeah, but, you're a wiz. Maybe you can get them back online?" Clark hoped, since, that was almost the only thing they could do right now.

Chloe frowned, worried that this was something she may not be able to do. She definitely would try though. The friends decided to go to Oliver's place to use their master computers there. Hopefully there would be somewhere on the hard drive about a back up for the chips. They obviously couldn't just, take them out.

-

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone until you answer my question!" Lois grumbled as she persisted a client who supposedly slept with his wife's sister's twice removed daughter. It was a great story and she wanted the whole scoop.

"Leave me alone!" The man said as he tried once again to get the door to his home open, failing for the hundredth time because of Lois.

"Why aren't you denying it? So it's true again?" Lois asked him with a smirk on her face.

"No, it's not true."

"Are you going to lie to the press? How sure are you?"

"Look lady, people make mistakes, now leave!" He yelled at her, able to move her quick enough to get inside.

She looked annoyed yet pleased with what she was at least able to get out of him. It's not like she was out to get him, she was out to make a great story so maybe she could maybe be moved up.

Lois walked down the street of the city, knowing that she wasn't very far from the Daily Planet. As she walked down the oddly vacant street, she had the creepy sense that someone was following her. She picked up her speed but chose not to look behind her, just in case someone was there.

As she turned a corner, her peripheral vision confirmed her worry. Someone was behind her, to say the least.

She walked faster, choosing to go down another random street. As she turned the corner, she was stunned as she walked right into someone. "Hey Stranger." She smiled at the man as she flung her arms around him, watching as the person who followed her actually had just happened to be going her way, pass.

"Hello Lois." He said flatly.

With her arms around his neck, her hands suddenly tensed. "What's that?" She asked as she felt something unfamiliar on him.

-

"It's hard to even try and break into this computer's hard drive. It has so many firewalls to protect it." It was a good idea to make sure it was safe but, it was frustrating right now. They needed to break into the computer more than ever.

Clark stood beside where Chloe was sitting, wishing he could just smash the damn thing up. He could do almost anything but a simple computer stopped him in his tracks. Damn.

"Maybe there's some sort of a password?" He asked her curiously. She had looked for a place to put in a password but it was difficult to even get that far.

"Can you see what the last buttons pushed were?" She asked, maybe his vision could see the order of the password.

He frowned, concentrating. "I can see them, barely, it's L,C,O,B,A,V,C." He wondered what the letters stood for, or if they were just completely random.

"You did it!" Chloe cheered as she began to search through the computer.

Chloe spent another hour or so trying to decode the well, code to get the chips back on line. It seemed like something definitely had messed with them.

"I think, I think I was able to reboot them." Chloe called to Clark since he had been across the room, looking out the window at the city.

Clark came over to be beside Chloe once again, looking at the chips. Chloe explained what she had done, that they were sort of like batteries which needed to be charged when and if something happened to them. She assumed that they probably had a down time weekly to fix them.

"Oh wow, that's, is that possible?" Clark asked as he stared at the screen. Chloe had the same stupor on her face.

"How can it be?"

On the screen, the dots were shown in a city. Not just any city, their city. As in, the city Clark had just been looking over.

"They're back?" Clark and Chloe asked almost at the same time. One dot was separated from the rest.

-

Well, I hope that's okay! I'll try and update again as soon as I can! I'm turning this story around a little bit with the ideas that keep hitting me so, REVIEW! Please I'd appreciate it definitely!

-Jackie


End file.
